Cabin Fever
by SparkleMichele
Summary: The club had to protect Loutreesha the wife of the preacher the club accidentally killed from the wrath of August Marks. Jax did not expect Loutreesha' s sister to come to the cabin looking for her and did not expect her to stir such raw emotions inside of him that he forgot for one night the hell he was living in.-ONE SHOT


**Cabin Fever**

_**Just a little something that was playing in my head. Nothing major just a quick one shot. Hope you enjoy~Michele**_

"Grant why didn't you tell me she was using again?" Quanisha barked into the phone.

"I'm telling you now auntie." Grant countered back.

"Give me the address where you are. I am on my way."

"No…I don't think that is a good idea. Just know that we are safe."

"TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE GRANT!" Quanisha screamed in the phone. Grant pulled the phone away from his ear. He knew he should have not called his aunt. She was blowing up his mom and his phone and if he did not touch bases she would have sent a search team.

"Fine auntie….make sure you come alone." He conceded.

"Who would I bring Grant?" She huffed.

Grant looked up when he saw Jax walk into the bedroom.

"I have to go auntie." He hung up the phone.

"How is she doing?" Jax asked looking down at a sleeping Loutreesha with concern filling his face.

"She's making it through. Gemma gave her something to help her sleep."

Jax nodded his head still looking down at Loutreesha.

"Jax….umm..my aunt is on her way."

Jax head snapped up and looked at Grant.

"What?!"

"She kept calling and I had to call her back."

"You need to call her back now and tell her not to come." Jax said trying to control the anger in his voice.

"Jax if I do that she would send a cavalry….trust me it is better to let her just come."

"I can't be responsible for her as well. I promise to protect you and your mom."

"I know. She won't be in the way. I promise."

Jax studied Grant. He felt sorry for him. He looked so defeated. He was trying so hard to keep a brave face.

"You are responsible for her."

"No problem." Grant agreed.

Quanisha packed a bag to drive the five hours to see her sister Loutreesha and her nephew Grant. She knew that no good husband of hers would put them in some type of danger and he was the main reason her sister started to use. She hated the man and never liked him. She could not phantom why her sister would marry him. She knew he was evil. She didn't care he was a preacher. He was the devil in a Sunday hat.

About six hours later around five that evening Quanisha pulled up to a cabin. It was dark except a light on in the front room. She noticed a few Harleys parked out front. The front door open and a couple of guys in leather cuts walked out on the porch. _What in the hell? Was she at the right place? _

"Who are you?!" one of the men yelled at her when she stepped out her car.

"Is Loutreesha and Grant here?" she asked a little taken back by the forcefulness of his voice.

"You her sister?" the man asked.

"Yes."

"Alright. You got any bags?"

"I got it."

Quanisha pulled out her bag from the front seat and cautiously walked up to the porch.

"They are right inside." The other man told her. Quanisha looked at the back of their cuts as they walked her into the cabin. Sons of Anarchy. How did her sister and her nephew end up hanging out with a white motorcycle crew? An older white woman walked out of a back room.

"You Quanisha?" she asked

"Yes."

"Come on. She's waiting for you."

Gemma took Quanisha to the room Loutreesha was laying down in. Quanisha gasped when she saw her sister sitting up in bed. She looked horrible. Her eyes were sunken in, her lips chap, she was sweating profusely and her skin tone was dull.

"My God Loutreesha!" Quanisha sat beside her sister and pulled her into a tight embrace. Loutreesha started to cry in her younger sister's embrace. They held each other until Loutreesha finally stopped crying and pulled away.

"What is going on? Who are these people?"

"They are protecting us. Grant will explain everything."

"She needs to rest." Gemma told Quanisha. Quanisha looked up at Gemma and back at her sister. Loutreesha nodded her head.

"It's ok." Loutreesha whispered.

Quanisha followed Gemma out to the kitchen.

"You want some coffee?" Gemma asked grabbing the coffee pot out of a cabinet.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?"

Grant walked into the kitchen and sat down across from his aunt.

He explained to his aunt how August Marks wanted to use the same loopholes Pope used with his stepfather years ago to build additions to the church to build low-income housing on the church property. Loutreesha signed Marks as a partner, his company will get the feds kick back, and he would use the project to launder money. Marks had killed his stepfather and was now looking for Loutreesha.

Quanisha could not believe her ears. She put her head in her hands. This could not be happening to her sister.

"They won't let anything happen to us auntie." Grant said trying to reassure her. The sound of the front door opening and closing caused Grant to look behind Quanisha. Quanisha looked up to find a couple of guys walking into the kitchen.

"Auntie…this is Jax. Jax this is my aunt Quanisha."

Quanisha looked at Jax. She was a little taken a back at how handsome he was. He look like he belong in a Abercrombie and Fitch ad than a motorcycle club. Jax smiled as he shook Quanisha' s hand. His smile did not reach his eyes and Quanisha saw how sad he looked. Looking him up and down she noticed his wedding band. _Damn_ _he was married_.

Jax saw the resemblance in the sisters even though he could tell Quanisha was a few years younger than Loutreesha. Her brown eyes were a little lighter than her sisters and instead of braids Quanisha had dreadlocks which were pulled up in a bun on top of her head. They looked like they would be heavy on her head.

"Thank you for taking care of them."

Her voice was smooth and alluring and Jax felt a stir below his pants.

"No problem. She doing alright mom?"

Quanisha looked over at Gemma. _Mom?_

"She's a little better. We have a ways to go….but she is strong. How are you feeling sweetheart?" Gemma walked up to Jax and placed her hand on his chest.

"I'm alright." Jax lifted his mom hand and planted a kiss on her palm.

"Are you staying?"

Jax nodded yes as his eyes quickly glanced over to Quanisha. She caught his blue eyes gazing at her intensely.

"I'll cook you guys up something to eat." Gemma said trying to get Jax's attention. Quanisha got up from the table to check on Loutreesha and to remove herself from Jax's gorgeous blue eyes.

Quanisha sat in a loveseat across from the bed and watched Loutreesha as she slept. She must have dozed off herself because Grant woke her up to tell her dinner was ready.

"Thank honey. Can you show me the bathroom? I need to freshen up."

"Yeah…follow me."

Quanisha stared at herself in the mirror after washing her face. She wonder how long her sister would have to stay here. They seem to have her well protected as it seem there were more guys in the living room sitting around. Quanisha let out a tired sigh as she put toiletry bag under the sink cabinet. She headed out the bathroom to the kitchen and ran smack into Jax. He caught her by her waist to keep her from falling. Quanisha steadied herself against Jax…._God he smelled good. _

"You alright?" he asked looking her up and down slowly.

"I'm fine…sorry about that…I wasn't looking."

"It's alright." His face had a serious look. Quanisha began to think she had pissed him off.

"Sorry…" she said again as she pushed past him. Just before entering the kitchen against her better judgment she looked back and saw him standing in the same spot his eyes trained on her ass.

* * *

"Your family will be ok….you know that right?" Gemma handed Quanisha another plate to dry.

"Yes I am starting to realize that."

After dinner Quanisha helped Gemma clean the kitchen and wash the dishes.

"He's attracted to you."

"What?" Quanisha put down the plate she was drying and looked at Gemma who kept washing dishes.

"My son….. He can't keep his eyes off you."

_No shit Sherlock._ Quanisha thought. She couldn't keep her eyes off him either as she stole glances at him whenever he was not looking at her. He was making her a nervous wreck. She could hardly eat and enjoy her food because he kept looking her way. She was afraid she would drop her food or have food stuck in her teeth. Quanisha picked back up the plate to dry without answering. What was she supposed to say to her?

"He's been through a lot the past few days." Gemma looked at Quanisha, wiped her hands on a dishtowel and gently touched her arm." He needs someone to talk to."

Quanisha could not phantom why Gemma was telling her this. She wanted to ask Gemma what had happen to Jax where he would need someone to talk too but she felt it was a subject best left alone.

"Where's his wife?"

"Dead." Gemma said flatly.

"Oh….I'm sorry for your loss."

Gemma didn't answer. She turned around to grab another plate.

"If he comes to you please don't turn him away…." Gemma said as she handed her another plate. Quanisha found herself nodding in agreement even though she really had no idea what Gemma wanted from her.

Quanisha dried herself off quickly after stepping out the shower. She pulled the shower cap off her head and tighten the band around her locks. She took a swig of the beer she brought in the bathroom with her and let out a satisfying sigh. She pulled on her two-piece flannel pajama set.

The long drive she driven earlier started to creep in her muscles. She was started to become tired. She checked herself in the mirror before she opened the door. Most of the guys that were at the cabin earlier had left. Only a couple stayed behind including Jax. She tried to remember the two guys name. It finally came to her…Happy and Chibs. Opening the door she found the guys sitting in the living room talking and drinking beers. Quanisha felt the heat of Jax's gaze at she made her way to one of the bedrooms. She crawled into the queen size bed and pulled out her IPad to try to surf the internet and read to get her mind off the Jax. They didn't have wireless so she settled on a book she had downloaded. She finally started to get drowsy and cut off her IPad to go to sleep.

Quanisha' s eyes flew open. _Dammit!_ She should have taken her Ambien so she would not wake up in the middle of the night. She rolled over and picked up her phone. 2:26am. Quanisha laid back down and stared up at the ceiling. She knew she would have to get up and take something because she would not go back to sleep. Groaning she pushed herself out of bed. She slowly opened the bedroom door. She hoped everyone was asleep especially Jax. She tip-toed down the hallway to the kitchen to get water. She stopped short when she saw a figure sitting at the kitchen table in the dark smoking a cigarette. _Shit! _She started to turn around when she heard Jax's voice.

"Where are you going?"

She slowly turned around to face him. She slowly walked in the kitchen and the moonlight illuminated through the kitchen window as her eyes adjusted to make out his handsome features.

"Are you ok?" she asked. Jax closed his eyes for a second as her voice caused heat to course through his body.

"I am now."

Quanisha noted his voice was deeper and huskier than she remembered. Jax stubbed out his cigarette, stood up and in a few swift steps was in front of Quanisha towering down on her. Her breath quicken as his fingers caressed her cheek and found their way to her lips. She did not protest at all…she welcome his touch.

"Beautiful." He whispered as he stepped even closer to her and she felt his erection prodding up against her.

"Do you know I was sitting here fighting with myself to keep from going to your room." His fingers traced the outline of her lips. "and here you are….like it's fate."

Jax leaned in and kissed Quanisha's neck and then her chin and finally her beautiful full lips. Tasting her sent chills down Jax's body and he found himself pushing her against the wall. He felt as if he was going to devour her. She tasted so good. Quanisha kissed Jax back lost in his skilled tongue. She ran her hands over his bulging biceps while she closed her eyes. She felt his hands gripping at the elastic waistband of her pajama pants. Her breath quicken as Jax found his way inside her panties. He leaned into her neck and moaned as he felt how wet she was. Goosebumps tickled Quanisha's skin as his beard tickled her neck and his fingers found her clit. Quanisha spread her legs open to give him easier access. His fingers felt so good she was shivering all over.

"Jax…" she moaned. "Bed." She wanted him…and at that moment she needed him. Jax removed his hands from between her thighs, looked down at her and licked his lips. His blue eyes shimmered in the darkness as he gazed at her. Quanisha took his hand and led him to the room she was in. She shut the door, walked to the bed and turned around to face him. Jax standing in the moonlight that was shining through the window took her breath away.

"My God." She gasped as he walked up to her and put his hand around her neck to pull her lips to his. She couldn't wait any longer she needed to see him. Quanisha pulled from his kiss, lifted up his white t-shirt over his head, and flung it across the room. She stepped back in pure awe…she knew he his body would be off the chain. A lazy smirk played on his lips as he watch her taking him in.

"My turn." He grabbed the top of her flannel top and ripped it open not wasting time on buttons. Quanisha heard buttons hit the wall and floor. She was glad she packed some t-shirts to wear to bed. She had no bra on and Jax eyes hungrily took in her ample breasts. Quanisha smiled as she pulled her pajama pants and underwear down and kicked them across the room. She stood naked and splendid in front of Jax in the soft glow of the moonlight.

"Damn." He gasped. Her dark, ebony complexion made him even harder. Quanisha crawled on the bed, turned around and looked as Jax as he hurriedly took of his jeans and boxers. Jax nestled his body in between her dark thighs. He took an ample breast in one of his hands and could see in the moonlight the contrast of their skin. Jax took her nipple in his mouth and sucked hungrily. Sensations coursed through her body as he softly bit her nipple. As he moved his lips to her other breast Quanisha rubbed her hands up and down his muscled back. Jax suddenly sat up and looked down at her. She found her hands on his chest lazily caressing down his rock hard abs to the golden hair above his massive erection. Her nails raked across his hair and caused him to let out a loud moan. Jax bent down and engulfed her lips again. As he moved down her neck she asked if he had a condom.

"Shit!" he hissed against her neck. "Don't move." Jax jumped up and darted out the door. She wondered if he realized he was completely naked. Quanisha sat up and heard urgent whispers coming from the living room. Did he just wake one of the guys up for a condom? After a few moments he was back in the room. He stood by the door putting on the condom. Quanisha laid in the bed anxiously waiting. Jax successfully pulled the condom on and crawled back into bed between Quanisha's warm thighs. His thick cock slapped against her thigh and Quanisha felt her juices slide down her thighs as she anticipated Jax inside her. Jax gazed down at Quanisha and pulled the band that was holding her locks above her head.

"Sit up Quanisha." He whispered in her ear. "I want to see your hair."

Quanisha took Jax's hand and he lifted her up into a sitting position. He watched as her locks dropped past her shoulder to her mid back.

"You are so beautiful Quanisha." He found his fingers grabbing a few locks twirling them around his fingers. He just had to feel them. He buried his nose in her hair…..he wanted to feel and touch her from head to toe. Her locks smelled of coconut and vanilla. Jax lips bore down on Quanisha and ravished her lips again as the scent of coconut and vanilla trickled in his nose. Quanisha put her hand though Jax's hair grabbed a handful and pulled him to her… "Fuck me Jax." She found herself growling at him and shocked by the sound of her voice. Jax grabbed Quanisha and pulled her waist to him.

'With pleasure." He groaned as the head of his cock slowly slipped inside of her. Her silky wetness slathered on to the condom and Jax found himself pushing himself deeper in her. She felt amazing. Quanisha wrapped her legs around Jax's ass and pulled him in tighter. Her mouth fell open as he thrust himself in her. Jax spread Quanisha thighs further apart and drove into her. Not one to be deterred Quanisha grabbed onto him and met his thrusts. It seem with each thrust Jax was wanting more and more. After a few more thrust Jax lifted Quanisha up and rolled over to where she was on top. He grabbed her by her hips and demanded she ride him. A sound she did not recognized escaped her throat as she planted her feet beside Jax and pushed down. Jax body fell back into the bed as gripped her hips tighter as she bore down to meet his searing thrust. Quanisha grabbed his shoulders and arched her back an met each of his forceful thrusts. Jax lifted up and buried his face between her breasts and quickly flipped her over to where he was back on top again. Jax continue to fuck Quanisha until she was a helpless mess underneath him. The sound of his body slapping into hers her was driving her insane.

"I've wanted you the second I laid eyes on you." He growled in her ear as he pumped harder into her. Quanisha realized she was no match for him and finally submitted to him fully. Jax continued to thrust into her until he felt her body constrict under him with a powerful orgasm and her walls clutching him sent him over the edge until he was coming right behind her. She grabbed onto him tight as he came. She welcome him as he collapsed on top of her. After a few moments Jax lifted himself up and softly kissed Quanisha's lips. She smiled as she pushed his hair out of his face and kissed him again. She didn't know the details as to how he and his club became involve in protecting her sister and nephew but she was just happy it was him.

"Jax you promise you won't let anything happen to them." she whispered.

"I promise…and nothing will happen to you either." He kissed her soft lips, laid back and pulled her into his arms. For the first time in a long time, Jax fell into a deep, restful sleep.


End file.
